Crystalis
by Xavius Takiya
Summary: The sequel to Breathless, it details the travels of Naruto and the gang as they finish what Xavius had started. Naruto crossover with Digimon and mostly Original works. Can be read without reading Breathless.


Author's Note: Just for information sakes, I do not own Bridgett, nor Naruto nor Veemon.

My best friend owns Bridgett, and big companies own the other two sadly. Also, the fur he's telling this story too, is going to be the same person throughout all the acts - and I have yet to name him, isn't that funny? Teehee. Anyways, enjoy it! I know I did.

hr

It's been said that losing someone is a great pain. Not only for you, but also for the world itself. Perhaps, its even more than someone can realize. Though his life was ended before I knew it, I still carry him on my shoulders.

Even after I tried to destroy all semblance of my past, he still is there, clear as day. His smile, his cheerful bickering, even his scent. Before I could stop it, the little bastard had grown so much on me that I couldn't help but snicker even in those sleepless nights precluding it. Then again, who couldn't? He was an interesting character to say the least.

Maybe that's why I let him live... Maybe that's what brought me out of my crystal... Maybe he was the reason all along.

I don't know, but then who does. Fate doesn't. She would have told me before she disappeared, but I know that sometimes I can feel him. I can almost hear him in the breeze. A fool he was, he did change my life.

But perhaps I should tell the tale of both him and me, and the rest of those who saved my world. It was a job I didn't want, a job I didn't deserve, but when Fate chose me as the catalyst for everything, who was I to fight it? Back then I couldn't. Maybe now I can... Enough of that drabble, though; it's time to tell the tale of the ill-fated Crystali. The tale of me, Xavius Takiya, one of the last of my kind.

hr

Standing there, with paw out held, the crimson wolf sighed to himself. "It's time, Naruto." The swirling blackness behind him seemed to waver as a look of concentration came over the wolf. "We must go and finish your destiny." Oh how he didn't like this. This whole destiny, this saving the world crap? It wasn't cut out for him. All he wanted was to be alone and dwell, in a forest, a place where he wouldn't be annoyed. That was a paradise for him...

"Alright! I'm ready Xavius!" Punching a fist into the air, the blond ninja smirked. After his misadventure with Veemon and the others, he found himself enthralled at the aspect of new worlds, and a place where he was needed. Though, the 'leader' he had to follow was someone he knew to be a past enemy, he let it go. Xavius seemed to be different now, happier if you could say that.

With a grunt, the wolf put his paw back towards his side, "Where's the other misfit?" He was referring to the little blue dragon that he knew had to be close with Naruto. Those two...they were the piece that wasn't in his world. They were the reason he was sealed so long ago here...

"RIGHT HERE!" Running from the direction of the Hokage Mountain, Veemon smiled. He had to say his goodbyes to Daisuke and the others of his own world - they all knew that he was leaving when Naruto said he was going too, and they understood - and now it seemed that he was ready. "And I'm NOT a misfit!" With a huff he hugged Naruto's leg before being pulled up into the blond's arms.

Giggling, Naruto nuzzled him before grinning over at Xavius once more. "So then... where are we going exactly? I know it's your home, but what's the name of--"

"Zylera, now let's GO. I can't keep sending my magic through without consequences!" With paws held in fists, he scowled at the two. 'Are they really keys to hope in my world?' Shaking his head, he pointed towards the portal. "Go. Now."

Both nodded, and with Veemon in his arms, Naruto ran towards the portal, jumping in with a defiant "HAH!" Xavius sighed to himself as he watched those two disappear into the swirling blackness. "Oh how much joy this will be." And he too, leaped through the portal, his own movements hidden within the wind.

"Bridgett...Here I come."

hr

Maybe I should back up a little bit. I'm sure you've read his book by now, "Breathless" I think he named it. Well, I was there; I was whom he fought in the last moments of destruction. But I guess you wouldn't care about that. You wouldn't be here just to hear about the past more than what a few drinks give you, right?

Eh, who am I to judge. I'm no better than you. No better than him, nor his friend. No better than Bridgett or the others. Heh. She was a fine one, that cat. Loved her to bits, though it took a little while before I noticed it.

Anyways, as I was saying, I should back up a little. Yes, back to when I went back after I met him. Hmm? The traveling magic? It would blow your mind if you knew what it was. No, I won't go into that, but I will tell you about her...

hr

The forest stretched on for what seemed like forever - the blues and purples of the treetops giving an ambiance that the wolf loathed in every respect. "Serenity, how I need you not." Peering up, he could see the three moons in the sky, their crimson hues offsetting the blackness that held the stars. "Oh how you lie, Iol, how you lie." Muttering about the moon to himself, he hadn't noticed that he wandered into a hidden field, that is, until he found himself with more sky that he should have. "Huh.."

Peering around, he noticed the restless field, standing in defiance to the covers of the forest all around. Nodding approval to it, he chuckled. "This is what I search for. Defiance, rebellion, damnation to the world around it. Yes... perhaps I can just forget the Fate and live here."

Though as his eyes scanned around at the pristine field, he noticed a single white building, alone, forgotten. He padded over to it slowly, his mind not even thinking back to Naruto or even to the fairy tales he remembered about his destiny. Yeah, if he could just mark that as his own place, he would feel relinquished to everything. But as his footpaws closed in on the building - the gazebo - he realized there was already someone there.

"Tch. Of course..." He wanted to leave the place, wanted to just forget it because something had soiled the good land, but something made him stop. Without even realizing it, he continued to move closer and closer, until he made out the figure - a feline. Not only that, but a crying feline. 'Don't. Just turn around and forget it. Not like you can do anything.' Telling himself that, he tried to turn away and look at the moons. Yet, he stood, frozen at the entrance to the white building, staring at the feline.

'Troublesome.'

"You...all right?" The words didn't seem natural to him, but the came forward anyways - tasting bitter and too sweet for his liking. The ocelot looked up at him as he said those words, her eyes puffy and red from crying too long. Her blue clothes seemed tattered, and she had a feeling of being there for too long, a feeling that weighted upon the whole edifice.

"No," she said, sobbing lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"They all left me. They left me for dead here. I was a curse, they said, I was a demon and I shouldn't be near them."

"Demon? Curse?" She held up her paws to show the crystals in them, "I was born with these, and I always bring bad luck... They say I was the devil's child, that my mother was raped and I came about."

'...' Eying those crystals, the wolf twitched an eye. He recognized them to be like his own, except embedded in her. "Bad...luck?" Images of his own childhood came up. How he was isolated along with his father, both having been the owners of the same crystal. His mother died not too long after giving birth to him, and his father had...disappeared somewhere after giving up the crystal when he was of age to use magic. That he knew, but he didn't think that someone like him would be another Crystalis.

From what he knew of Naruto, the blond haired brat had a similar childhood, but it was for different reasons. Yet, he turned out normal. And this feline, she felt normal too. Was he the only one that was bred into coldness because of what had happened?

"You aren't bad luck," he stated matter of factly, "...in fact, you're this planet's last chance." Her spirit perked up a little at those words. "You're one of the chosen ones, one of the few that will save this place from the hell its in."

Her ears twitched as she wiped her nose. "R-really?"

"Really."

She smiled faintly, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm like you, I carry the same crystal." He pointed to his chest as he said those words, "So why don't you come with me?"

"Alright." She sniffled. "What's your name?"

"Xavius... Yours?"

hr

Bridgett, she told me. Though, after that day, we really didn't talk about her past, nor mine. Well, for a while that is. She was sort of like him if you thought about it long and hard. Had the determination and everything, though she lacked some common sense. I taught her one spell that day, and it's the only one I've ever taught someone. After all, I'm the Crystalis of Magic, the only one of Magic, so why share my spells with others?

Maybe that's a little egotistic, but that's how I think about my powers. Oh? Hers? She was the Crystalis of Alchemy, which she was reluctant to tell and show me. But after she did, and after I explained to her that it was a gift, not a curse, she felt better using it more and more.

And that was how I met Bridgett, how it all got started after meeting him of course. I had half of the party that I needed, so I felt that I should just continue with it. What? I know that sounds cold, but at the time I really hated the fact that I was part of the chosen few. I just wanted to be normal. I just wanted to feel again.

Hmm? Oh what do I mean? I'll tell you later, but first I should continue a little more before we go to bed together. I didn't tell you that I was bi? Oh forgive me then, sometimes that slips my mind. Anyways, I should at least get to a good part for you. Just maybe afterwards, I'll let you be top.

hr

Scoffing a little as he stepped through to the forest once more, the wolf stared down at the blond and his 'pet' lying on the ground. Apparently they weren't used to magic travel. Eh, they'd get used to it the longer they spent here. "Get up, we're already late." With that, he began to walk forward, paying no mind to them as he stared up at the sky and at the largest of the three moons. 'Still there I see, Iol.'

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, ready to protest, but it seemed that the wolf's movements were too fast for him to rebut while he still had time. "Come on Vee." He lifted up the dragon and carried him as he close the gap between him and his 'elder.' The blond stared around, looking at the trees and their natural blues and purples. Truly, it was stunning, and quite surprising to him. Now he knew he wasn't in Konoha anymore. "Wow... how come you didn't tell me your world was this beautiful, Xavius?"

"Because it's not. It stinks of technology and cold money. There are few places like this anymore, so don't get used to it." The wolf really didn't want to talk to his 'companions' yet he knew that he had to. If all was to go well, then what of his pride for a little while? "First we have to meet someone, and then we'll head out. So don't get lost."

Again, Naruto nodded, and hugged Veemon close, as he stared about. Maybe someday he'd see this again, when he wasn't in a rush. Yeah, this place would be a great place to train. And in this nightscape? It was even more spectacular.

Peering ahead of them, Xavius caught sight of the glade and smiled a genuine smile. There seemed to be hope and love in those eyes if only for a moment before they were shattered instantly. Speeding up, the wolf went into a full run towards the gazebo he knew was there, causing the ninja to sprint after him to not get lost.

Daybreak was slowly coming upon them, the black sky lighting up to purple with each step that Xavius took, letting the light of the dual sun hit upon the white building and the figure that leaned against its outer frame. He could see the goggles reflect the sunlight perfectly and it felt all right for a moment. The four of them would be together and they would start towards the next town to find information about others with crystals. Yeah, a perfect start.

As if that would happen for him.

Staring up at the sky, she smiled a little. She knew Xavius would return soon and that would make things okay. And from what she heard, soon they'd save the world. The ocelot was needed, and that's all she cared about. Her ears twitched as she heard thumping coming towards her, the tail behind her twitching madly. Could it be...?

"XAVIUS!" With each syllable, she gave a grin, letting her voice be picked up by the wind towards him. The wolf slowed down and twitched an eye. His name was never meant to be sounding cute, but here was his companion, making it sound as sweet as candy. "I MISSED YOU!" As he stopped, he felt claws dig into his back before he realized there was an ocelot attached to him, hugging him tightly.

He growled. She was told not to do this, over and over again. Told never to touch him, never to get close to him like this, and yet she would never hear of it. "BUB-BLE, Bridgett. BUBBLE! DO NOT COME IN THE BUBBLE!" He tried to pry her off of him, lips curled in a menacing snarl. The tail in front of him twitched madly in excitement as she nuzzled into his neck.

"BUT I MISSED YOU!"

"I. Don't. Care. Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" His voice got deeper and darker with each word; as one paw held itself away form him. A black aura started to surround it as he twitched an eye. Bridgett began to whimper a little as she withdrew her claws from him and leapt off. She dug a footpaw into the ground, pouting a little.

All the while, Naruto and Veemon just stared. They couldn't really do anything else but try and figure out what was happening. Xavius, the demon wolf that tried to kill them, was getting hugged like a long time lover returning from war. And it just wasn't computing to them.

Ready to say something else to Xavius, the ocelot got distracted as she stared at the gawking duo. "OH! Are these them? The Crystalis of Dreams?" She grinned and held out a paw for them both to shake. "Hi! I'm Bridgett! Nice to meet you..."

"N-Naruto..."

"V-v-v-Veemon."

Both were startled as they took the paw together and shook it. "Crystalis of Dreams...?" Naruto was very much confused at this. "What's that?"

"What you two are. You are part of the Crystali in this world, but you two are special. That's all you need to know right now, as we need to start for Faynor. It'll take us till dusk to reach there so no hesitating." He didn't even give them a look as he said those words, dusting himself off of invisible dirt. "Let's go." Again, he started before them, walking towards the south, and towards their first stop. It was going to be a long journey, and he knew it.

"So so sos! Where are you two from? Greyton? Calyr? Zephyr? Or maybe Pharos? WHERE!?" The ocelot was jumping upon her toes, wanting to know all about the new duo that Xavius had talked so much about. Yet, whenever she asked him where they were, he would dodge the question. Now she wanted answers, and she'd be damned if she wasn't getting any.

Holding Veemon with one hand, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with the other, giving a weak nervous chuckle. "Uh...Konohagakure. And he's from..."

"I said no hesitating!"

All three winced at the commanding tone, before Bridgett shrugged. "Don't know where that is, but let's go! You can tell me all about your hometowns along the way." Another grin and she was bolting after the wolf, "XAVY! XAVY! Wait for me!"

Veemon giggled as he looked up at Naruto. "Xavy, that's cute. Isn't it Kyuu?"

"Yeah, but don't let him hear ya. It'll be hell." Both got a good laugh before they started to run after him.

hr

Little did we know, we were being watched by a lovely and sweet fox. And I use those two words very, very loosely. She was anything but. My kind of woman, I guess you could say. Anyways, her eyes were always on our group, always making sure that we were on track. She had her orders to do so - not like mine from Fate, but they were orders nonetheless.

Let's see... You wanted to know her name? Well, just wait a little while, and you'll find out all about the darling vixen. What's that? You want me to continue again? All right. I'll continue, just remember it's your ass that's mine tonight then.

hr

The town was in sight for the group. With Xavius in front, and Bridgett not too far behind, the duo in the background felt more and more in their own world, and began to relax a little.

"So Xavius, what are we saving the world from?" Her eyes went towards his, wishing to see a softer side of him. "Because...you never told me."

He grunted as he marched on ward. "I'm not quite sure myself. Perhaps it's the technology; perhaps it's the selfishness in the world. All I know is that we're the heroes, we're the ones called out to resurrect Fate."

She blinked at him. "...You don't know?"

"That's what I said."

"Wow..." She went silent quickly, staring down at her footpaws, her long blue scarf dancing behind her. The wolf only stared in front of him, his piercing eyes watching as the city slums came into view. Faynor. It was the capital of the Reinhold District, one of the last few 'natural' forests and valleys left in the world of Zylera. The city walls seemed to be made out of glass as they reached around it to encapsulate it.

Naruto and Veemon both gasped at the sight as it started to engulf even the sky. "Whoa..."

Cringing, Xavius sighed to himself. Time was not well with this world after a hundred years of being gone. Technology ruled now, and it burned at his soul. "It stinks." Twitching his muzzle, he gazed at the metallic doors and shook his head. "We're here. Now to get in."

The wolf rapped on the door quietly, and awaited the movement he expected. "Who goes there?"

"...Travelers on a pilgrimage. We're on our way to see the Pharos Temple."

There was shuffling behind the door, and quiet whispers, making Xavius look off. Naruto came up beside him, and nudged his side. "Where's Pharos?"

"Don't worry about that now. And don't touch me again." His voice was swift and cold, just like before, but it held urgency behind it.

"Alright. You may enter."

Shaking his head once more, Xavius led the group through the opening doors, and into the shelled off city of Faynor.

hr

Beautiful place, Faynor was. That is, if you liked the slums. There barely was any clean air so to speak, but because of its rampant shady activities, it had to erect a barrier. Anti-magic, anti-tank plate glass shielding protected it from outside attackers. But, for those who did get in with weapons, they were the more dangerous of the people around. It was a great spot for information though.

Anything you wanted to know, you could learn in Faynor.

But then, I'm sure you have a black market somewhere in this world, am I right? I know I am. Come to think of it, can you tell me the way to there? I'd like to buy a few things that I'll need later. Oh no, I'm not going to abandon you. It would take an angel to pry me away from you tonight. What? Oh, you didn't know I was... Nevermind, you'll find out at some point.

I'm not this sexy for nothing, you know...

hr

Quietly walking close to the wolf, both Naruto and his companion peered around. Frightened as they were, they wouldn't show it - at least they would consciously show it. They saw all types of furries - dragons, tigers, lions, bears, even a few that they couldn't identity - with all kinds of scars and battle wounds. Most of them looked like they rented Hell as a summer getaway.

Staring around, he heard whispers, and saw motions towards him, before the people just ignored him. Though, some of the 'normal' looking furs shouted at him "Monster" and closed up shop as they passed. Hearing and seeing all this made Naruto feel uneasy. Truly he was the one singled out - Veemon was lucky enough to be a digimon, closer to a furry than himself.

"Don't mind them." Blinking, the blond looked over at Xavius. "They've never seen humans before, so you're a monster to them. Even in this hellhole, you're the monster, the freak." As cold and piercing as his words were, the first few made Naruto feel a little better inside. Yeah, he shouldn't mind them; they didn't matter in his eyes at the moment. "Here we go, Talen Square. Center place of Faynor, and elevators to the more 'decent' parts of the city. Shall we go?"

"Aren't we not allowed without Key Cards?" Bridgett whispered to him.

"Doesn't mean we can't get in. Trust me."

She sighed and nodded. Hopefully he knew what he was doing. And hopefully they wouldn't have to fight. After all, she hadn't perfected her summoning yet, and unlike the trio, she never was in a fight before.

Xavius shifted a little, his eyes scanning the elevators and their workings, before noticing another wolf come out. "Heh." He started walking towards the wolf, thinking of the various ways he could tempt him, and the various things he could do to such a cute thing - oh how he would enjoy breaking him if he could.

"Why...hello." His voice sounded stern and simple, as his countenance stood more disciplined than before. "May I ask your name?"

Blinking, the younger wolf blushed in his black coat. "T-t-Trevor..." A stutter, how adorable.

"The name is Xavius, and I was wondering if you could help me. My niece over there..." He pointed towards Bridgett, "...she needs a nicer place to stay than down in these slums... and well I was wondering if I could check out your...place..." His eyes went towards the other wolf's ass within those crimson jeans, as a smirk grew. "If that's okay with you?"

Swallowing heavily, Trevor blushed even more, his eyes darting towards the groin of the half naked crimson wolf, before looking to the side. "Well.. er...uh... I.. I guess I could show you to a better place to stay...for uh.. for your niece's sake." Rubbing his right arm, he swallowed again and peered towards the group. He didn't even notice Naruto standing there - his attention was more at Xavius, the wolf seeming to have a hold over him.

"F-follow me."

Chuckling, Xavius nodded, before waving towards the group. His cold demeanor coming back as they closed in. "I got us up, now all we need to do is keep idiot there from being noticed up there. It's less crowded, and there are more elite furs living in the town square, so find a way to cover yourself up, or just keep very close to Bridgett. If I must, I'll say you're her slave."

"WHAT!? I'M NO SL--" He was cut off with a smack, from Xavius' right paw.

"Just shut up right now. I can't have you ruin the chance we have to get to a better place to sleep, as I am NOT going to sleep in some slum. Now follow me." He worked his way towards Trevor without a second thought, with Naruto rubbing his cheek and Veemon growling at him. Bridgett frowned. This was not the Xavius she met that day, and it wasn't going to be the one she liked.

Sniffling a little to himself, Naruto kept quiet, at some point he'd get the wolf back.

hr

Aye, I was such a bastard. Sometimes I'm like that. However, I am not a slut or a whore. What I did back then was purely to get myself a better place to sleep for the night and have a headquarters in the town. Now now, I know I can't force you to believe that, but it's the truth. Though, I did get a little extra, if you know what I mean.

Oh? You want to know? Well how about we go upstairs right now and I'll show you. Yes, that's it, up those stairs and out of those clothes - they seem too tight for you and too hot. Mmm, tonight will be a night I'll tell my grand children about someday.

hr

As the elevator went further and further up, the metallic wasteland 'underground' opened up to cleaner and wider streets, as light poured through. The ground stared out as they watched the scenery change, while their 'leader' chatted up with the wolf they were going to stay with.

"So, you say you've never met someone as enchanting as me? I'm flattered, really." Xavius was pulling out all the stops - he had done this numerous times before. The fact he never got any emotional attachment was great for him when he had wanted to get things when he traveled before going to Konoha and sealing himself away. Oh those were the times of the bachelor wolf, which just wanted to have fun and break some hearts.

But today, he was using it for a different reason. He needed a better place to stay and he needed a hideout for Naruto. The inns down there in Faynor Slums were not the safest places to stay, and although he wouldn't be sleeping, he wouldn't want to chance it.

Bridgett hummed to herself a little, before looking down at the saddened Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto Xavy just doesn't want us in a bad place for the night. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"It sure as hell felt like he did." Mumbled the blond.

"Well, don't worry. He'll apologize..." Her green eyes stared up at the sky, seeing once again the large moon there. "I'm sure of it."

"Whatever..."

Naruto looked down to see his lover nuzzled at his leg. "Kyuu, don't be sad. I'll make you feel better." With a giggle, the blue dragon winked at him. "Later tonight."

The blond ninja could only blush as he rubbed the top of Veemon's head. "Okay..."

hr

Hmm? You didn't know those two were a... couple? Well yeah. Then again I didn't know until a while afterwards. Mmm, he had a nice ass too, but that's for later. Though I have to say yours has been the best so far. Oh? You don't believe me? Well trust me, it's been the best, now then... Would you like to stay with me for a while? And continue to hear the tale?

That's good. I'd love to have a chance at that muzzle of yours, so beautiful it is.

hr

Silence flooded the street as the group of five walked towards one of the stately mansions. Naruto tried to stay as 'hidden' as he could, but still there were people who caught glimpses of him and whispered while quickly moving to another area. This was not going to be a fun time for him, if every town was like this. "We're almost here." Trevor spoke up, a courageous voice in the cloud of lust and haze that was surrounding his mind. "It's right at the end of this street."

Peering down at the end of the road, Xavius' own eyes widened. He had caught a good fish this time - it seemed to be the largest of all the mansions around. "Say..Trevor. How does your family fair?"

"Quite good. My father's the chairman of the Trinity Company."

"You mean Kit Trinity?" Bridgett spoke up.

"That's my father, I guess you've heard of us."

"Wow..." She was dumbfounded at the fact that she was following the son and heir to the biggest company in the world of Zylera. She stiffened a bit, feeling somewhat anxious as to what might happen if anything was wrong.

"Well then, I'm sure my niece will love it when she stays at your house, isn't that right?"

"Yeah..." The ocelot really couldn't say anything else, not when she didn't even know what Xavius was up to. She stared intently at the large building as it got closer and closer to them, a paw unconsciously holding over her heart. TO her, this felt wrong, this felt like betrayal, and she couldn't figure out why.

As the gates towered over them, Trevor fished into his pockets to grab out the Key Card he used to get them up to the better part of town, and slashed it through the reader. Tonight he might get lucky, and he was all for that. "Well here we are. The guest rooms are available to you all," leering over at Xavius, his eyes seemed to tell him that his own private chambers would hold better things than the guest rooms. "Father and Mother are both at work, so you don't need to worry about others in this place - other than my servants."

They all nodded, and followed the teenage wolf into his residence. The half nude wolf made sure to quickly look around, gathering up as much information about the place as he could before the doors closed behind them.

hr

As Trevor left them alone in the largest of the five guest rooms, he winked at Xavius, closing the door behind him. Words only heard between the wolves echoed a little, "Come upstairs in an hour..." The crimson wolf gave a wicked grin for a moment, before it disappeared, his more controlled self coming through.

"I told you I'd get us up here, didn't I?" His eyes closed softly as he leaned against the door, ears constantly on the lookout for any noises from outside. "Now then, we should discuss how we're going to get information while we have the chance."

"But aren't you going to be helping us?"

He shook his head to Bridgett. "I have to pay our 'rent' for this place, so I'll be staying here. However, there's a bigger problem then figuring all this out. And it's the brat."

Growling at the wolf, Naruto balls his hands into fists. "I'm not a brat!"

"Whatever... The fact that you're human makes you an odd one anywhere we go. And as you can see, this world isn't all happy about odd ones. Bridgett and I are lucky in how we are with our Crystals, though she would have it rougher than me unless she wore gloves. As for Veemon, he's all right the way he is. You, though, you need to change."

The blond bared his teeth in a scowl at Xavius, a hand shooting away from him. "There's nothing wrong with me. If they don't like it, then they have to deal with it!"

"YEAH!" Veemon butted in.

The wolf gave a sigh. "You don't understand do you? Until we get everyone together, we can't as much be a sore thumb. It's bad enough... Nevermind. We need to turn you into one of us."

Whimpering, the blond shook his head, "But I don't want to..."

"But it'll be like when we first met, Kyuu." He stared down at the blue digimon, and sighed a little. It would be like then, but back then, he had almost given up on everything for a life with Veemon. Although he wouldn't have regretted it, he felt it was wrong to do.

Hearing the little exchange between digimon and human, Xavius finally opened his eyes to stare out the window and peer at the night sky through the glass. "That...might be the answer."

Stunned, Naruto and Veemon stared at the wolf. "Wha?"

"Use the digivice. Turn yourself into the digimon you once were - that would give you an animal form, and give us a break. At least, while we're in public, do it." The bell began to chime the hour, "Now then, practice it tonight while I depart. I'll see you all in the morning."

He moved swiftly from his leaning position, as his paw opened the door with ease. "And be ready. When dawn breaks, you're all going back down to the slums." He stared out in front of him, towards the corridor that held the stairwell he would surely climb. Another sleepless night for him, another senseless love to use.

It was the perfect start for the perfect journey he knew nothing about.

Was he trying to save the world?

hr

Now then, I do believe you've heard enough for now. You don't believe me? Your eyes are drooping, and you can barely keep them open. Get some sleep and in the morning I'll continue my tale. Yes, yes, the fox will be in it too. Who knows, you might have met a few of the others without realizing it.

Sleep, for your master commands you.


End file.
